


More Than Just Friends

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Mob Bosses, NSFW, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: You unexpectedly bump into National City's mob bosses on your way home from college.
Relationships: Supercorp/Reader
Kudos: 54





	More Than Just Friends

Written for Anon.  
Warnings: dub/con, NSFW/18+

You were on your way back to your apartment from college when it suddenly began raining. You started running in an attempt to reach your apartment before the rain got any worse, but a few seconds later the rain was pouring down hard. You quickly moved under a building's threshold to avoid being drenched and ruining the papers and books inside your backpack.

You just wish you had been able to get through this street before having to stop. This was the street where L-Corp was, owned by Lena Luthor, National City's mob boss along with her girlfriend Kara Danvers. No one liked to walk by this street, let alone stop here. You peek out from the side of the building, trying to figure out where L-Corp is, hoping that you have taken refuge far away from it. Much to your dismay, you soon realize your are standing right under L-Corp's threshold.

You panic, Lena could come out of her building any second and you fear what she would do to you if she found you here. The rain is still strong and you can't continue your way home, so you just stay where you are, always keeping alert. Around ten minutes go by without the rain decreasing and as you turn from looking at the street to looking back at the building's entrance, you ram straight into someone.

"Careful there," a rich voice with a slightly Irish accent says, taking hold of your arms and preventing you from falling to the ground.

"Thank you," you reply, looking up to see who had caught you.

You can't hide the shock and fear in your face when you see the woman standing before you. It's no less than Lena Luthor, with her bright green eyes and her raven hair. She gently lets go off your hands and you begin slowly backing away. Lena just keeps stepping towards you.

"You should join me inside," Lena offers, "While the rain settles down a little."

"I-I should p-probably get going now," you stutter out, backing up against someone else.

You jump slightly and turn around, just to be met by a pair of blue eyes. It was Kara Danvers you ran into this time and you curse your terrible luck.

"But the rain is still strong, you'll be drenched," Kara says.

You have no choice but to take their invitation, too scared to make a run for it. They lead you into L-Corp's lobby and sit you down on the couch, taking a sit on the one opposite to you. They begin a conversation with you and you are surprised by their sweet, lovely voices. You fearfully chat with them for over and hour and realize they're not as nasty as everyone else says. Eventually, the rain stops and they allow you to go home without any issues.

For the next couple of weeks, a weird sort of friendship forms between you and the pair of mob bosses. You encounter them often and you are sure it is no coincidence; they're stalking you. Every time you just chat for a while with them and then they leave their way. You have no idea what the purpose of this is, but you don't trust it to be anything good. One day, as you sit in your last course of the school day, you receive a text message from an unknown number.

It's an invitation to an L-Corp gala and you immediately know who the message is from; Lena. Out of fear, you accept the invitation and quickly head home to find something decent to wear to the gala. Suddenly, your doorbell rings and you open your door to see a fancy dress in your stairway. The card posted on it bears the initials L & K.

You are now beyond frightened about how much Lena and Kara know about you and your life. You change into the dress, even more surprised at how well it hugs your curves. You take your phone and purse, and then leave for the gala.

Once you arrive at L-Corp, you are joyfully greeted by Lena and Kara. You tense up as Kara gives you a hug, clearly not expecting it. They lead you over to the room where the gala is happening and you enjoy every second of the event. Soon, the room is empty with only you three left.

"Why don't you come over to my penthouse tonight," Lena offers, "Kara and I would love to add you to our relationship."

"I-I," you are taken way off guard by this. So that's what their intentions with you were.

"Just for one night," Kara insists, "If you don't like it we can remain as friends."

You don't believe them at all, but you don't refuse in fear of making things worse for you. They lead you out of L-Corp and into Lena's luxurious black Mercedes.

You arrive at Lena's penthouse faster than you would have liked and you follow the couple inside. Lena shows you around her house, ending the tour in her bedroom. You nervously step into the bedroom, expecting them to rape you and take you hostage any second, but they don't. Instead, Lena gently and passionately kisses you, Kara patiently waiting for her turn.

Lena leads your over to the bed without breaking the kiss and gently pushes you down onto it. Kara gets in next to you and once Lena breaks the kiss, she moves on top of you and begins to kiss you. You watch out of the corner of your eye how Lena moves off the bed and rummages through her night table's drawer. Your eyes grow wide and you become more nervous when you see Lena pull out two large dildos and a bottle of lube. You had never done a threesome, let alone had sex with double penetration.

Lena places the dildos onto the bed and begins undressing herself. Kara joins Lena, kissing her and squeezing her now bare breasts. You watch as Lena removes the blonde's dress, revealing her glorious abs and muscles. She helps Kara out of her bra and then they both take the dildos and jump into the harnesses before turning back to you.

They get back in the bed and undress you. You nervously lay before them, completely exposed to them. Kara moves to your head and strokes your hair, simultaneously sqeeuzing your breasts. Meanwhile, Lena spreads your legs wide apart and begins to roughly eat you out, her tongue lapping very spot of your pussy. It isn't long before you grow wet and begin moaning along.

Lena sees this and changes from her tongue to her fingers, ramming three fingers knuckle deep into you. You moan loudly as she pumps in and out at an extremely fast pace, your orgasm growing rapidly. Kara suddenly slaps one of you breasts, sending you over the edge and making you coat Lena's fingers with your cum. She continues for a few seconds before pulling out and licking her fingers clean.

"Mmm... So good," Lena says while rubbing lube up and down her dildo, "Now sit up and ride me."

You do as she says, but before you can sink down onto the dildo, Lena pulls you down hard, ramming the dildo into you. You gasp both in surprise and pleasure and you are vaguely aware of Kara lubbing her dildo. You begin to slowly ride Lena as she holds onto your hips and leaves a trail of hickeys down your neck.

You suddenly feel Kara's dildo press against your butthole and before you can react, she plunges in. The intrusion burns slightly, but Kara allows you time to adjust while Lena pulls you hips down, urging you to ride her faster. You comply and begin bouncing on her lap, your breasts centimeters from her. Lena slaps and squeezes your tits as you moan loudly. Meanwhile, Kara begins thrusting in and out of you at a normal pace.

You are soon squeezed in between both women, your breasts against Lena's and you can feel Kara's breasts and abs pressed behind you. Lena's hands move to your ass, holding it firmly and helping you speed up the pace, destroying your pussy. You are going down on Lena relentlessly, your moans echoing through the room and your orgasm building up. Kara continues thrusting in and out of your behind.

"So tight," Lena moans, "Kara, darling, you really have to try this."

"I'm sure I will soon enough," Kara replies.

You lose it at the thought of being fucked twice and you cum all over Lena's dildo. She holds onto your hips, sliding you up and down her cock and helping you ride out your orgasm. Kara continues fucking you from behind as well and Lena gives couple of rough, deep rams into you before slapping your ass and pulling out.

Kara does the same and they switch spots. Kara pulls you onto her lap, ramming her dildo into your pussy with a loud squelch. At the same time, Lena shoves her cock all the way up your butthole. You moan softly and they both begin to thrust in and out of you at the same time. Kara plays with your breasts, occasionally slapping them, and leaves hickeys all over the other side of your neck as you ride her. She doesn't push you to such a fast pace as Lena did, but is still quite rough.

Lena on the other hand, is very rough, constantly slapping your ass and pulling at you hair, forcing your head back, while mercilessly ramming in and out of you. With every thrust, Lena pushes you against Kara, who seems to enjoy this. Your pussy squelches loudly with even the slightest movement of Kara's dick due to all the cum and lube. Your moans and whines become louder and you feel your third orgasm growing.

Lena knows this and leans forward, biting your ear while continuing to fuck you. You cum, though not as hard as with Lena, but still hard. Just as Lena did, Kara gives a few more jerks into you before pulling out and slapping your breasts. Lena gives a few more thrusts all the way up to the hilt into you, then pulls out with a pop.

They both remove their strap-ons and cuddle you between them. You soon fall asleep, satisfied and no longer afraid of them. You know you'll very likely be slightly sore tomorrow, but now you could never refuse their offer to join their relationship.


End file.
